tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Delevan Mannett
Delevan Mannett, full title Delevan T. Mannett of Bergama, also referred to as "The Lancer," is the last knight and lancer trained in the fabled desert kingdom of Bergama. Background Bergama Delevan is a knight from Bergama, a regional power in Hammerfell. It ruled over the Alik'r desert and later when Immortals overthrew all and ruled as an iron fist, none could breach the harsh wasteland that surrounded it. Bergama remained a beacon of hope for many years, until Delevan's time. Not long after Delevan had been knighted to a full lancer did the kingdom fall to revolt. The revolt was the result of anger at the current regime for seemingly taking little action other then sending lancers to war and using the lancers to force the people into compliance. Delevan is descended from the original royal family of Sentinel and, by extension, the Direnni bloodline. His father was the Baron of Bergama, before it's fall, and became a lancer at a young age, younger than any lancer had before him. It would be Delevan himself who would break the record, becoming the youngest lancer ever, and eventually the last. By a later point in Delevan's life, when he had reached around thirty years of age, the last of his companions died, leaving him alone as the last lancer, the final remnant of a dying world. Like all sons of lancers, he was practically trained from birth to follow in his father's footsteps. Naturally skilled with the weapon from youth, Delevan picked up the traits of a master lancer quickly. However, he struggled with studies and with moral decisions. When he discovered a member of the castle staff planned to poison some of the children studying to be lancers, as he was part of a group of revolutionaries, Delevan quickly reported it to his father. The staff member was hanged not long after, and Delevan watched the entire event with a sick sense of fascination. He wondered afterwards if he had done the right thing, and although his father assured him he had, Delevan was still left wondering. Hunt for the Man from the East Delevan holds a man, one whom he simply refers to as "The Man from the East," as the person responsible for bringing about Bergama's downfall. He hunts this man with a vengeance, letting nothing stop him from finding his intended target. Delevan leaves his motivation, whether to kill the Man or just ask him questions, ambiguous. He doesn't know what he will do himself. This feeds into his ultimate quest of fixing the ruined state of the world, which he believes the Man has the answers to. Delevan's journey has been so long and so harsh that, as an Undead, he's forgotten how many times he has died. Qualities Delevan, although he looks to be middle aged, seems to be much older than he actually is, judging by his archaic way of speaking and his memory of events long since passed. This is likely because of periodically dying, as is his curse as an Undead, and remaining deceased for a time, which moves him forward in the timeline. He has been hunting the Man all his life, so regardless of how long Delevan has actually been on the road, his quest's beginning and Bergama's fall happened long ago. Delevan, being raised as knight, holds honor and chivalry to a high standard. He does his best to remain always honest, would never strike a man from behind, and holds himself to a rigid code. However, he can also be quite ruthless. He will kill whoever he has to to complete his missions, without much trouble to his conscience, and is willing to abandon friends, allies, and even lovers to achieve his goal of reaching the Man from the East and eventually ending his quest, and may even manipulate them or use them as pawns if he has to. Delevan has also made peace with his own deaths, and has come to terms with the fact he may have to die a final time if he is to finish his quest. Delevan, although tenacious, determined, and ingenious at times, is not very eloquent. He cannot puzzle out anything that is abstract, doesn't like long conversations, and is incredibly literal. Delevan's skills, although narrow, are honed. He is a master with the lance. It is a weapon of precision, especially for a man on foot, as it is likely to break if it strikes anywhere but the flesh. Thus, one needs to have speed and dexterous strength to wield it efficiently as a primary weapon. Delevan does just this, turning the use of the weapon into an art. His speed is uncanny, and it has been remarked upon frequently. Delevan wholly embodies what it meant to be a lancer at the height of Bergama's glory. He also possesses a variety of hand-hand combat skills, mainly for countering opponents who try and grab his weapon, or in rare event he is without his lance he can defend himself. However, aside from fighting or surviving in the wilderness, there is little to which he is of use. He is part of a world that has long since moved on, a relic of the past, which leaves him with a sense of vulnerability. Appearances 'Epoch of Murk: Chapter I' *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:188556 Part III: Blissful Ignorance] (First appearance) Gallery Delevanundermoon2.jpg|Delevan underneath the twin moons. Delevanundermoon1.jpg Delevanbylatern.jpg|Delevan, at night, by lantern light. Delevan in desert.jpg|Delevan in the desert. Category:Undead (Epoch of Murk) Category:Characters Category:Bretons Category:Males Category:Knights Category:Two-Handed Warriors